The present invention relates generally to the field of computer networks, and more particularly to transforming traditional computer applications into corresponding web-based applications.
Most business databases are large, complex programs that are stored on a central server computer and maintained by dedicated database administrators. As business operations become more complex, and the amount and type of data becomes greater and more varied, creation and administration of databases becomes a greater responsibility for a business organization.
With the advent of large area networks and distributed database applications, many business organizations are starting to make mainframe-based applications available through the Internet and corporate intranets. Although some organizations have taken the approach of migrating all of their information assets to PC-based client/server solutions, others have chosen not to do so.
One of the main reasons that businesses choose not to migrate to PC-based client/server systems is that most of the core business applications and critical enterprise data in business organizations, including vast amounts of historical data, continue to reside on traditional computer applications that often involve terminal-based mainframe computers. Mainframes are secure and available, even when operating at full capacity. The core business logic that they hold would be prohibitively expensive and require vast amounts of time and application development resources to replace.
However, a compelling reason to migrate to the client/server system is that accessing these mainframe applications through the Internet introduces the opportunity to make any and/or all of an organization""s information assets available to a broader range of users. It is often advantageous to make previously internal-use-only mission-critical applications available to customers, suppliers, strategic partners and prospective customers. However, it is of paramount importance to use appropriate security measures so that such information can be provided without sacrificing security and access control.
The challenge to make more information available through the Internet applies not only to mainframe based applications, but existing distributed computing environments as well as Internet based information resources. A common delivery vehicle that embraces these discrete islands of information for web enablement and delivery is crucial.
Recently, two main approaches to web-based development have emerged. The first is referred to as passive application delivery, in which information from terminal emulators is taken and re-displayed in web page format. Such applications are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cscreenscrapersxe2x80x9d. Screenscrapers and host-based web servers simply re-display in a more attractive interface, the same information found on the mainframe system. These tools are low cost and offer an organization the benefit of fast time-to-market for developing a presence on the web, but they provide no opportunity for an organization to change the business processes reflected in the mainframe applications.
The second approach is referred to as application redevelopment. Application redevelopment tools provide an organization with the benefit of total flexibility, enabling the business processes to be re-engineered. However, this approach generally requires massive amounts of time and preordaining resources. During this long development phase, an organization may see its competitors develop their own web presence, customize their services, and begin to reach out to new markets while its own code-intensive re-development efforts are still in process.
Thus, the disadvantages associated with these first-generation tools for moving mainframe data to the web include lack of flexibility and efficiency, or the requirement for great amounts of computing resources and time to transform mainframe applications to web-based applications.
The present invention discloses a system for providing an adaptive transformation from a mainframe application to corresponding web-based applications. In a method of the invention, a set of logic rules and data are extracted from the mainframe application. Link objects containing the set of logic rules and data are created. The link objects point to the rules and data in the mainframe application. The link objects are mapped to display regions defined by the web-based application. Web pages are created to display the transformed mainframe application and a web-browser is used to display and navigate among the data in the mainframe application. The mechanism is adaptive in that should the mainframe application or its data change, the web page is modified accordingly without further definition of the link objects. Further, enhanced web browsers or Internet clients are supported without redefinition of the link objects.